Dimmers are generally used to regulate the illumination level output from a light by controlling the voltage, current and/or power available to the light through various different regulation/dimming schemes. In practice, it may be necessary to select an appropriate dimmer for the corresponding load. Thus, different types of dimmers are available for the various loads, each load having a corresponding dimmer type. Thus, in practice, an incorrect dimmer may be mistakenly connected to a given load during installation. Improved devices for regulating illumination may be desired.